Savage Revenge of a Betrayal
Savage Revenge of a Betrayal 'is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the sixth one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot After Susan informed Aiden and the player that someone was found murdered at the botanical garden, they went there as soon as they could only to find a young girl named Dinah Stamford lying dead with an arrow through her eye. The team soon managed to find three suspects. Charles Parker, the botanist was sad to see her in that condition as she was very interested in botany, according to him. The owner of the book shop where the victim worked, Lydia Harris was shedding tears claiming the victim was a very good girl, while the victim's co-worker, Nora Cruz couldn't tolerate her at all. Eva soon handed them the autopsy result. She said the victim was shot right in the eye. She also said that she found poisonous substance on the wound made by rare plants, meaning the killer knows botany. Soon after, Richard Stamford wanted to meet with them. The team approached a weeping Richard who revealed the victim was his daughter and requested to bring her killer to justice as soon as possible. Aiden reminded him that he himself took the life of a human being. However, the team investigated further and discovered that Lydia fired the victim for stealing a lot of books. They also found another suspect, physics student Lawn Cruchin with whom the victim was in a relationship. Moreover, they found out Charles stopped teaching the victim botany after he came to know her father had killed a man. However, the team investigated further and discovered that Nora framed the victim by stealing the books herself just because she couldn't tolerate her and Richard wanted his daughter not to be in a relationship with Lawn, leading her to breakup with him which made Lawn very angry. The team then went back to the primary crime scene and found enough evidence to arrest Nora for the murder. Initially denying several times Nora admitted to the crime. She said that she was a member of The Flames as well as Richard and came to know that she came to know that Richard was a two faced snake who betrayed their gang and for that he had to pay it in this way. When asked about the betrayal she told that she would rather die than spilling the secrets. At the trial, she was then sentenced to 50 years in jail for the murder and for not cooperating with the police. Post-trial, Richard wanted to talk with the team. Marina wanted to talk with him to know about the betrayal. Richard asked who the killer was and Marina said it was Nora, causing Richard to get horrified. The team then asked him about the betrayal and he replied that he would answer all the questions, and that he just needed some time. Then, the team investigated more and discovered Richard worked for Street Riders too, prompting them to talk with Salvador who was totally uncooperative. However, the team discovered Hector's death on Richard's hands was planned by Salvador, as Richard was exposed as a informant to Nora. Richard, to save his true identity, had to do that. After all the works were finished, Richard appeared to say everything he knew but suddenly a blackout occured. Richard said them that it wasn't safe to say anything at the HQ and that they had to go to the abandoned house to know everything and ran away. The team then heard a gunshot and someone screamed out loudly in the dark. Summery Victim *'Dinah Stamford (Found dead at the botanical garden with an arrow through her eye) Murder Weapon *'Arrow' Killer *'Nora Cruz' Suspects CParkerC6.png|Charles Parker LHarrisC6.png|Lydia Harris NCruzC6.png|Nora Cruz RStamfordC6.png|Richard Stamford LCruchinC6.png|Lawn Cruchin Quasi-suspect(s) SCorderoC6.png|Salvador Cordero Killer's Profile *The killer practises archery. *The killer knows botany. *The killer speaks Latin. *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Botanical Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bag of Arrow, ID Card; Murder Weapon registered: Arrow) *Examine Bag of Arrow. (Result: Stained Arrow) *Examine Stained Arrow. (Result: Gray Substance) *Analyze Gray Substance. (06:00:00; Result: Soil; Attribute: The killer practises archery) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Victim's ID; Victim identified: Dinah Stamford; New Suspect: Charles Parker) *Ask Charles Parker about the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Book Shop; Prerequisite: ID Card examined) *Investigate Book Shop. (Clues: Faded Schedule, Chocolate Box; Prerequisite: Charles interrogated) *Examine Faded Schedule. (Result: Worker Schedule; New Suspect: Nora Cruz) *Ask Nora Cruz about the victim. *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Gift Serial Number) *Examine Faded Serial Number. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Lydia Harris) *Ask Lydia Harris why she liked the victim so much. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Richard Stamford why he wants to meet us. (Profile updated: Richard knows botany and practises archery; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Subway Station; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Subway Station. (Clues: Dirty Note, Torn Fabric; Prerequisite: Richard interrogated) *Examine Dirty Note. (Result: Leaves Writings) *Analyze Writings. (09:00:00: Result: Latin words; Attribute: The killer speaks Latin) *Restore Torn Fabric. (Result: Book Shop Uniform) *Examine Book Shop Uniform. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Examine Liquid Substance. (Result: Victim's Tears) *Ask Lydia why she tore the victim's uniform. (Profile updated: Lydia knows botany and practises archery) *Investigate Cash Counter. (Clues: Physics Book, Broken Camcorder; Prerequisite: Lydia interrogated) *Examine Physics Book. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Fingerprints of the victim and Lawn Cruchin; New Suspect: Lawn Cruchin) *Ask Lawn Cruchin about his relationship with the victim. (Profile updated; Lawn knows botany and practises archery) *Restore Broken Camcorder. (Result: Camcorder) *Unlock Camcorder. (Result: Unlocked Camcorder) *Analyze Unlocked Camcorder. (06:00:00; Result: Video of Charles arguing with the victim) *Ask Charles why he blamed the victim for her father's deeds. (Profile updated: Charles knows botany and practises archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Note, Engagement Ring; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Examine Note. (Result: Latin Note) *Analyze Latin Note. (09:00:00; Result: Nora's note to Dinah; Profile updated: Nora speaks Latin) *Ask Nora why she framed the victim. (Profile updated: Nora knows botany and practises archery) *Examine Engagement Ring. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (06:00:00; Result: Customer information Cruchin) *Ask Lawn why he threw the engagement ring away. (Profile updated: Lawn speaks Latin) *Ask Richard why he didn't approve Dinah and Lawn's relationship. (Profile updated: Richard speaks Latin) *Investigate Flower Corner. (Clues: Broken Stone, Trash Can; All tasks before must be done first) *Restore Broken Stone. (Result: Garden Entrance Stone) *Analyze Stone. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody knife) *Analyze Bloody Knife. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Chaos in the Streets (6/7). (No stars) Chaos in the Streets (6/7) ' ' *Ask Richard about the betrayal with Marina. (Available after unlocking Chaos in the Streets 6) *Investigate Botanical Garden. (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Gang Member List) *Ask Salvador about Richard being his gang member. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) *Investigate Book Shop. (Clues: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Hector's Picture elimination sign) *Analyze Picture. (06:00:00; Result: Salvador's order for Richard) *Question Salvador about ordering Richard to kill Hector. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Ask Lydia what happened. *Investigate Subway Station. (Result: ID Card) *Examine ID Card. (Result: Lydia's Card) *Give the ID card back to Lydia. (Reward: Overall) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Street Valley Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)